Welcome to the Real World
by FabulousBeings
Summary: Jenna Allens is no one special. She leads a boring life in a boring world. That is, until Revelations comes true. Her world is falling apart and she must survive. The only problem: how to do it? Rated T for swearing, gore, and some twisted, sadistic stuff. (I'm a terrible person, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

**HAHA! I AM SO BACK!  
>So I decided to delete Shadows simply because there were SOOO many thing wrong with it and I just wasn't feeling it. SO I decided: I SHALL MAKE AN ORIGINAL STORY. No boundaries of cannon or show rules. Just my pure imagination. This is a story that I've thought about so many times when I try to sleep and fail. I've gone through the whole thing about five-hundred different times all with different paths and endings. It's fun. I chose my favorite and am now putting it into words. I'm just pulling it together. I've already got the first chapter done and before I post it, I want to see how the prologue thing does. Because, you know, my own personal thing's going on here. There are a few fandom references and nods. Just keep note that I do NOT own any of these. Whenever you see a disclaimer, there's a referencenod. Other than that. EVERYTHING IS MINE! IF I CATCH ANYONE USING MY IDEAS/CHARACTERS/WORLD/OR ANYTHING IN THEIR OWN STORY OR ART WITHOUT DISCLAIMER OR IF THEY JUST FLAT OUT SAY THAT IT IS THEIRS, THEN I WILL REPORT YOU ON WHATEVER SITE IT IS ON! NOT TO MENTION PUT SHAME ON YOU! PUT SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY! AND PUT SHAME ON YOUR COW! (- I don't own Mulan.) This is under Misc. Books because I didn't know where to put Original works. If anyone knows where to put them, please tell me. Another thing before people get mad at me: I AM A CHRISTIAN. I LIKE GOD AND THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME LIKING OR DISLIKING GOD. NOW DON'T GET MAD AT ME BECAUSE GOD IS THE BAD GUY IN THIS STORY. : O**

**Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize does not belong to me.**

**Now: BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>The world is a cruel place. It's something that dangles opportunity in the face of it's inhabitants only to rip it away after a little while. This world is imperfect. I don't care what God made it or what Genesis says.<p>

"And God said it was good."

Heh. Like hell it's good. I'm not saying God isn't real. I know he is real, he's just not what everyone wants him to be. In reality, he doesn't give a flying fuck about humans. All we are to him are pieces on a game board. He plays with us like puppets, using us to make intricate plays.

Sorry to crush your dreams, hard-core Christans.

There is no Heaven. Only the real Hell. The place that was once believed to be Heaven was really worse than the first Hell humanity knew of. In fact, most people prefer it. It was never this bad. Sure life wasn't the greatest before, but Revelations did come and damn; it's cruel. God never really cared about any of us. He didn't care. He wanted mindless zombies to praise him just because he's got a little bit of power. He knocked us down when we built the Tower of Babel. We almost had him. I think those guys who designed the tower knew what God really was. They knew something was up. But they got knocked down by the same douche who doesn't deserve praise. God didn't do any of the crazy shit for a while. He said it would happen in Revelations.

It did.

Shit hit the fan and Hell came on Earth from above. Christians thought they were saved. God was here and he would bring them to Heaven with him.

That never happened.

This God didn't care about them and kept it that way. They realized their mistakes and once they tried to leave, they were struck down. A bunch of people thought the Devil had taken over God. They investigated and the Devil had never left Hell. He was also a dick, but he didn't purposely try and destroy humanity. He wanted to play with the broken-down shambles that God had left. He enjoys it so. Those Supernatural creatures that we used to laugh at and tell stories about were made real.

Satan wanted to see what would happen and how we would react.

We now have vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, angels, windigoes, hellhounds, chimeras, etc, etc, etc.

They are replacing humans in this world and like every myth, they can pass on the genetics of their species into normal humans.

We are dying.

But here I am.

My name is Jenna Allens. I am 17 years old and I am surviving the end of the world.

Along with a precious few, I've survived. This is our story.


	2. Act 1, Day 1, Scene 1

**My friend said I should keep posting. So here I am! I got no reviews or anything. : (** **You guyyyssss.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY REGONIZE**

* * *

><p>September 11, 2026 - Revelations - Act 1, Day 1, Scene 1<p>

Jenna yawned and quietly rolled out of her warm, soft bed. It was Friday; the end of the school week. It was a lazy type of day. The one people are excited for the entire week, but for Jenna, that just meant another day. She didn't mind school or the weekends, or going to church activities, or anything really. She just grinded through everything and everyday that was thrown at her.

It didn't matter to her simply because she a hard-core fangirl.

In this story, it is very insignificant.

That doesn't seem like much of a reason, but it is. She loved anime, manga, western TV, books, anything. Her room was crowded with books, posters, limited-edition figures, DVD's, CD's, and the ever so famous poster-covered walls.

She was proud of herself.

The days of the week didn't matter simply because they were all the same to her; wake up, stumble around for a moment, get ready, daily life things, then stay up all night watching anime/Tv, listening to music, making Fanart, or reading books.

Today seemed a bit off, though. It wasn't unusual or anything, just...off.

There were days like this. Normally, it was only some surprise test or there was a sub at school or some crap like that. Nothing amazing. Just… different from the normal schedule.

She quickly pushed the feeling away and began to get ready for school.

Now, Jenna was an average-looking girl. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Oval face. Average Height. Average Weight. Nothing special. She might have a birthmark on her arm, but she wasn't quite sure. She always assumed it was at least. It might just be a scar.

And it probably was.

Jenna always thought as herself as average. No one really note worthy. She really liked it that way, to be completely honest. The only strange about her, of course, was that she was obsessed with unrealistic things. TV shows like Supernatural, Dr. Who, Merlin, a few animes like Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, anything fantasy type or supernatural, she loved them.

None of this mattered at the current second. She just continued getting dressed and ready for school. After this was done, she stumbled down the stairs, dragging her bookbag with her.

* * *

><p>When she got down stairs, she proceeded to eat breakfast.<p>

It was an average, everyday breakfast. It consisted of toast with jam smeared across the top, scrambled eggs, and some nice OJ.

Very boring.

She finished and left for the bus. Nothing special. Just like everyday.

The only thing off was something Jenna either didn't notice or didn't care about. There was a strange driver of the bus. Not the regular one. It was a little detail, nothing too important. Maybe the regular was sick. Maybe they were fired. It didn't have any significance. At least not at that moment.

The bus did it's route, stopped about every ten minutes or so. People got on and people got off. Jenna and a great amount of others got off at the local high-school. The name is not important. It's not anything special anyway.

* * *

><p>The day passed by completely normal. Classes. Drama. Lunch. Mean teachers. Pop quizzes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jenna prefered ordinary over than something different, though I almost made her feel like a zombie.<p>

It didn't matter. This was life and that was that.

She waited at the bus stop, trying to figure out what her strange feeling from earlier was about, but nothing shot out at her. The bus came and she got on.

The driver was different again. This was probably the cause of her worry. She sat on the bus and stared out the window.

She failed to notice the strange person who sat next to her.

* * *

><p>The person was called Aki. This wasn't his full name; his full name was strange. It was Aki no Taitō which meant 'Rise of the Fall'. It was a strange name, but it wasn't his name from birth. And it's not like he had a choice in the matter<p>

But we won't bore you with the details just yet.

He went simply by Aki, which was the 'Fall' part of his name.

Aki was an average looking person who appeared to be around the age of 20. He had long, black hair that was tied neatly back to avoid it being in his face; which was where most of it was despite this. His face a sharp and all features well defined, giving him an intimidating look. His eyes were narrow and piercing. Hidden behind black, thin glasses, the right was a very pale brown and the left a strange amber-ish color. This was the result of the contacts he wore. He was a bit tall, around 6'5, but was also thin; he couldn't weigh more that 125lb, though, this was impossible. We'll just put his weight around 190.

He seemed to have strange thing with the bus driver as well, staring into his back hard enough to burn hole through him.

The girl next to him had noticed this.

"Do you have something against the bus driver?"

Her question was demanding, but yet soft at the same time. It was almost as if she never used her voice at all. Aki blinked once before he acknowledged the fact that someone was asked him a question my tilting his slightly, not taking an eye off the bus driver.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Was all he said.

The girl let out a 'Hmph' and turned back to look out the window.

Aki sighed and continued his observation of the bus driver. There was something off about him. Which was the whole reason of getting on the smelly bus in the first place because God, it stank of-.

Oh wait. We can't say that right now. It would tell you, the readers, too much. Oh well, all in good time. Let's just continue the story, shall we?

Within one second, something happened. The stopped very suddenly, sending all the passengers lurching forward onto the seats in front of them.

Aki stopped himself before he hit the seat in front of him, but the girl next to him hit the seat head on, causing the leather to break skin on her forehead, which left a bloody red mark on her head.

Aki got up immediately and began walking down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Jenna smashed into the seat ahead and it hurt. The person next to her, who she concluded was a snobby jerk, stopped himself unlike all the other people on the bus.<p>

How he did that was beyond her.

It also surprised her when he got up and walked down the bus to where the bus driver was.

The driver was flopped over on the steering wheel, face covered in glass shards. The guy who was next to her was now staring out the windshield at something that had apparently caused the bus to stop.

He stared for a moment and then turned back to the rest of the confused passengers.

"Whatever you do, do not get off this bus. If you get off now, that will be the end of you."

With that, the stranger jumped off the bus through the now smashed door.

Jenna added mental and contradictory to the list she had compiled about this stranger.

She leapt up out of her seat and rushed to the front, eager to see what had become of the stranger. If had said that leaving would kill them, why would he leave?

None of the other passengers stopped him or disobeyed him. They stayed planted in the seats, confused at the man's actions.

Jenna was just too curious for her own good.

She didn't see the stranger through the windshield, which wasn't much of a windshield anymore, seeing as the glass had shattered and implanted itself into the dash, the driver, and some of the passengers closer to the front.

This… inspired Jenna to follow the stranger.

This was probably one of the worst decisions of her life. Not that it really mattered.


	3. Act 1, Day 1, Scene 2

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took a while to upload, but this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one. On Google Drive, it takes up five pages and I write on 11pt with a very small font. I'm very satisfied with this chapter and I have introduced some new characters because I needed more than two to get this done. REMEMBER THAT EVERYTHING IS MINE AND NONE OF IT IS YOURS. :o The reason for the last chapter is HOMESTUCK! I've been reading quite a bit of it and I'm finally on Act 5(Act 2) I just started about a month ago and I've had this CRAZY group end-of-the-nine-weeks-project. It took a while, but we presented today and now I've got it out of my hair! YAY! I was in a group of three guys and I was the only girl. D': Oh well, all's good. Just read the chapter, now.**

* * *

><p>September 11, 2026 - Revelations - Act 1, Day 1, Scene 2<p>

It was… unexpected to say the least.

Outside the bus was a complete mess and how she and the other passengers hadn't noticed but the stranger had was beyond Jenna.

She replayed the events in her mind: Everything was normal when she got on the bus and the later passengers to get on the bus didn't see to notice anything strange either. The only one who seemed tense at all would be the stranger she had sat next to. The bus crashes, killing the driver ,who was different. The stranger somehow stops himself from hitting the seat when everyone else smacks face-first into theirs. The stranger then proceeds to walk down the aisle to look outside and check out the now dead bus driver. He doesn't seem alarmed when he looked outside, he just… tells everyone to keep on the bus and not get off it.

Jenna pondered on this for a moment only to end up even more confused than before. She groaned in frustration confusion only to be so rudely by the stranger from before.

"Why did you get off the bus? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Oh shit. He sounded angry.

"Well then your _majesty_ I suppose I should have followed your _every _order no matter what."

This only seems to frustrate him. Now they can both be frustrated together!

"I only told you to stay on the bus for your sake, not mine. Though it would have helped me a bit as well." The last part was under his breath. Jenna assumed she wasn't really supposed to hear that part. "Why did you get off if you wanted the rest of us to stay on if it was a safety problem.

This threw him off a little.

"None of your concern."

"You said that earlier about the bus driver."

"Shut up and get back on the bus."

"No."

"Fine then," The stranger pushed Jenna very unexpectedly with an unnecessary roughness. "You can die." Jenna was confused, but only for a brief moment. She finally noticed the reason she should stay on the bus.

A massive winged-horned-blue-8-foot tall-guy.

One who had just thrown a car at her.

Well.

The stranger could have just said that _earlier_.

"HOW WOULD STAYING ON THE BUS HELP WITH THAT?!" The stranger only laughed. "I set up some wards. That demon can't get in if there are wards. I also set it so that anyone in the bus couldn't see the demon."

Wait.

Hold the phone.

And shut the f-ront door because it's wide open.

Demon? Wards? When? What? How?

How does the stranger know any of this?

All in good time. (Better get used to that.)

Jenna only sighed. This was very pointless and was getting her nowhere. "Okay." Jenna started. "So demons? And wards? What is that supposed to me-oof!" She was being shoved again. "Get back on the bus." The stranger had, once again, pushed her out of the way after the demon, once again, threw a car at them. Only this one had a dead person in it.

A person who looked malformed with a massive chunk of their jaw missing. It appeared that the 'demon' had used some massive claws to gouge out the muscle, skin, bone, everything. The rest of the person's face was terrible. I was covered in chunky bits which the stranger had pointed out as the person would-be-brain. They were covered in blood and hair which had come off the victim, another person, or both.

Gross.

The stranger quickly shoved Jenna back onto the bus.

"Don't get off again. I don't need to keep saving your hide."

This time, Jenna obeyed.

* * *

><p>It took a while for the stranger to return to the bus.<p>

Most of the other passengers were either gone, or horror struck.

A bunch of them were asking Jenna about what was outside the bus and when she wouldn't tell them, only about two of them stayed on the bus.

Out of the eleven that left, only three came back, leaving Jenna, the stranger, and five other passengers. The five passengers were normal people who had led normal lives until that day. None of them know who the stranger was, let alone seen him, well, ever. They lived in a small town and it was strange to not recognize someone, even if only a group of six were trying to remeber seeing this person somewhere.

These are the five other passengers.

Jade: A fourteen year old girl with long, strawberry blonde hair, light complexion, and, of course, green eyes. She was average height(5'3) and average weight(109lb).

Fernando: A twenty-eight year old who's been down on his luck. He is a bit short(5'4) and average weight for that height(around 110-120lb). He had short, black hair, tan skin, and brilliant blue eyes.

Ashton: Five year old boy who is a bit skittish and afraid of nearly everything. He's tall for his age(4'6) and was a bit skinny for that height(48lb). Ashton has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lily: Ashton's young mother. She became pregnant when she was fifteen and gave birth to Ashton when she was sixteen. She is now twenty-one. Lily is average height(5'6) and is average weight(130lb). Lily also has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Joe: A twenty-three year old college drop-out. Joe is tall(6'4) and is average weight(188lb). Joe has long, messy brown hair with some darker brown streaked in. He has pale skin with one green eye and one blue eye.

Jenna mildly trusted these people right now. Unlike the stranger. He was still a mystery.

When he got back on the bus, he acted as if nothing had happened and that the giant blue demon thing was a normal, everyday event to him.

Jenna and the others had stared at him with displeasure.

It was Jade who stood up to yell at the stranger.

"What is your deal?!" She screamed at him. "There's a giant blue winged guy outside and you choose not to tell anyone about it and deal with it yourself? What kind of self-centered person are you? Almost everyone is dead and somehow you are a alive. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

The stranger didn't seem to mind Jade's yelling and instead waited patiently for her to finish. He pushed his glasses up when she was finished. "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to refuse to answer your question. Though I will tell you one thing: the demon is gone and so are the wards on this bus. If we stay on it any longer we will attract more demons. However, I suggest gathering your things and leaving. I myself will be taking my leave after I grab my things."

Whoa. Dude. You sound like a total buzzkill.

Jenna had only heard him talk once before and it wasn't very much, but now that she had heard his voice, it seemed very formal and he spoke in a certain dialect that seemed out of place.

The entire group was taken aback by the statement made by the stranger.

It was clearly not enough for Jade.

"Who do you think you are?" She pointed an accusing finger at the stranger, making him lean back a bit to avoid being jabbed in the throat.

The stranger adjusted his glasses again, which had slide down his nose with the sudden movement, swatted Jade's finger away. "I'm the person who just saved all your miserable lives. I'm not planning on babysitting you, though. You need to figure out how to defend yourselfs and continue living. I don't want to follow you around everywhere, holding your hand and having to save your hides from the other monster that are out there. That demon was low-class and most of you are dead."

The group, once again, stared at the stranger. He _seemed_ to understand and know what was going on; though he didn't seem to care about the people he just saved. This time, Lily was the one to speak up.

"That's not what Jade asked. She meant you as a person. A living being with his own life. Why do you know about these things and how could you defeat that demon that was outside by yourself?"

Her voice was soft and she was careful not to raise it, for what Jenna assumed, Ashton's sake. The poor kid looked frightened enough as it was.

THe stranger paused for a moment. He seemed to be in thought, almost arguing with himself over whether or not to share his identity.

He decided after about six minutes.

"Very well. I will tell you my name, but that will be the only thing I tell you. If you wish to know more, than you will have to ask anyone who may protect you or strike you as someone who know's what's going on. I will know them and they will know me and will tell you only what I instruct them to tell you. Franki will tell you anything." He seemed to mumble the last part, almost to himself.

"This is the last thing you will probably hear from me: my name is Aki no Taitō. I will be taking my leave now." Aki took the bag he had left in the seat where he previously sat. He headed to the door and as he walked out, he wished the luck.

Then he was gone.

Jenna has adding a new trait to the list she had on Aki's traits. Very, very strange.

* * *

><p><strong>JEGUS. That chapter took a while to write. I know not many people have read this story, but to those who have, thanks for reading! Please R &amp; R and I will begin the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Act 2, Day 2, Scene 1

September 12, 2026 - Revelations - Act 2, Day 2, Scene 1

Only one day had passed since Jade had gotten on that bus and everything fell apart. She had been traveling with the same people she met on the bus. Excluding the douchebag Aki, who had just left them after saving them. What was his deal anyways? Was the any real reason to be a dick? No.

After Aki had left, the group stayed on the bus for another ten minutes after another strange being tried to get on. It was strange and twisted, parts of it dragged behind it, almost as if they didn't fit. The most disgusting part was a bloody, mangled head that appeared to be attached to the creature's back. It looked like a tiger's head, but was so badly twisted it was hard to tell.

**(A/N This part gets a little… descriptive. You can skip if you want.)**

The head was limp, a sign showing that it wasn't alive. It was missing an eye while the other one dangled by a pinkish-red string. The hollowed part where the eyes were supposed to be were gouged with scars covering them. There was blood that was pooled up in the hollows. At least as much as they would hold. The rest of the face was cut along the marks that seemed like stripes. The cuts were new and were deep enough to show off thick, red muscles that could no longer be used. In the mouth, a rat that had been long dead. this being shown by flies and maggots that had invaded. Several bones were showing and it was sickening to look at. Going back to the tiger's mouth, nearly every tooth was missing, most being found shoved up into the tiger's jaw, causing blood to drip down where the blood should be.

**(A/N You can read again. I'm done with the gross descriptions.)**

The rest of the body appeared to be a cross between a human and a goat. Very strange.

Jenna classified it as a failed chimera; a creature that is artificially created by combining two or more animals together into one.

This only meant that there was a sadistic scientist that was making them and clearly, they weren't good at it.

After escaping the chimera, the group had talked about getting to someone's house where they could barricade themselves. Jenna had suggested they go to her house, but the idea was shot down when Jenna told them getting to the house meant having to go through all the monsters that might have swarmed the major highway.

No.

Several ideas were thrown around until Jade suggested her place. She couldn't really call it a home or house since is was underground next to some shady nightclub. It seemed to be the easiest to get too and the safest option.

It was easy, they went down a backroad, where there were hardly any monsters and when there were some, all that needed to be done was hide behind a tree or in some bushes. There was plenty of those things. After they got to Jade's 'home', they blocked the entrance with some old cupboards that Jade had said she didn't need. They took all the food out of them and they guys pushed it up the old stairs that led to the entrance of Jade's living space.

So.

That's basically it.

Ashton was currently rummaging through the food supply.

Lily was making sure Ashton didn't eat the majority of the supply.

Fernando was piling more onto the barricade.

Joe was pacing the floor, clearly worried and

Jade sat in an old beanbag that she had owned for about two years. "What do we do now? We can't stay in here forever. We'll need to get food sometime, even if we have some canned crap."

Joe shrugged. "We'll need weapons if we want to go out again. If we were to leave now, we'd be torn to shreds in an instant; more of those monster things were trying to get in while we were blocking the entrance off."

Aston looked up from the can he was trying to open. "There are monsters outside?"

Fernando nodded. "Tons. I wonder how that Aki guy is. He seemed fine against one of those things, but there are way more than one just around here."

Jenna snorted, "I think he's fine. That douche can probably take care of them himself. And if he can't, then that's his problem."

Jade grinned at the thought of that guy being gone. He really was full of himself it seemed. "What is he anyways?" the question was quiet. Simple as well. It came from Ashton. "He didn't seem very human to me."

Lily was the first to respond. "How could he not be human? Sure, there are real life monsters that were thought to be legends or myths, but he didn't attack us on sight. He looked to human to not be."

Jenna shook her head. "Did you ever get a good look at his eyes? They were two different colors; brown and a darker brown."

Joe shook his head. "I'm very sure that I'm human and I have naturally different colored eyes. It's a rare thing, but it's in some genetics. It's called Heterochromia Iridum."

**(A/N: It's a real thing. My friend has it. Look it up.)**

Jenna paused. "True… maybe he just is human. Just a really weird one."

"Haha, this is pretty funny! Aki said you guys were amusing!" The sudden laughter was heard from above the group, but there wasn't a body to be making the noise. "Who's there?" Fernando called out to the voice, which replied with more laughter.

"I thought that Aki said that there might be some assistance along the way! No matter, you know now! My name is Cleonia! Proud demigod type!" The owner of the voice appeared on the counters on the makeshift kitchen space that occupied some of the space in Jade's house/room.

The person who appeared was a woman who appeared to be about nineteen. She had tan skin with some strange, very white markings around her left ankle that trailed up her leg onto her waist where they stopped. Her face was longish with slightly round features, sharp giving her a distant Egyptian look, similar to how her named sounded. Her eyes and hair were rather strange and seemed out of place on her complexion; blonde hair and blue eyes, showing that her parents were obviously of different heritage. The blonde hair the girl had was short, going down to her shoulders. Though her forelocks were long, going down to her waist, which was thin and curvy.

She definitely was strange. Not just mentally.

The entire was in initial shock from the fact that a strange woman had just appeared into the stronghold they created.

After the fact had settled in, Jade spoke up. "You said demigod, right? Like, Percy Jackson? ANd what did you mean when you said Demigod Type?"

Cleonia laughed some more. "Humans are pretty ignorant aren't they? Yes, demigods like Percy Jackson. But think more Egyptian. When I meant 'type' I meant hybrid. I'm several different species combined into a humanoid think. We hybrids as like really sophisticated chimeras. Don't confuse the two of us; some hybrids will get really offended by it. The type is the base species. What we were born as. I am an Egyptian Demigod. Not only Romans and Greeks has kids with humans."

This was rather confusing. Think Homestuck Troll Romance. That's about how confusing this may get.

**(A/N I can explain Troll Romance in only fifteen words, though. D:)**

Well, Miss Author, aren't you special?

**(A/N I'm a jerk. :)**

Stop talking.

**(A/N Okay. :( )**

Now then. Back to the important things.

⇒ Be Joe.

**(A/N Now I have Homestuck on the mind.)**

I told you to shut up.

**(A/N But-**

Don't even.

**(A/N-**

STAHP

**:(**

You know what? SCREW THIS. END OF THE CHAPTER. D:


End file.
